Fünf Schritte zur Selbsterkenntnis
by Nadia
Summary: Manchmal bedarf es mehr als eine Gelegenheit, um zur Selbsterkenntnis zu gelangen. (Jim/Bones)


Fünf Schritte zur Selbsterkenntnis

 **Schritt 1 - Happy Halloween**

Es war an unserem ersten Halloween an der Sternenflotten Akademie, als ich spät am Abend - es war bereits dunkel und die ersten Nebelschwaden krochen von der Bucht aus zum Campus - mit einer frischen Pizza und einem Sixpack auf dem Weg zu meinem besten Freund war. Ich wusste, dass er keine Lust auf die große Halloween-Party hatte, zu der praktisch der gesamte Campus kam.

„Ich bin zu alt, um mich zu verkleiden und mich als jemand auszugeben, der ich nicht bin", hatte Bones gesagt, als ich ihm vor einigen Tagen von der Party erzählte. Dabei hatte er mir seinen patentierten ‚Keine-Chance-Blick', nebst erhobener linker Augenbraue geschenkt. Spätestens ab da war mir klar, dass ich keine Aussicht hatte ihn umzustimmen.

Ohne Bones hatte ich allerdings auch keine große Lust zu der Party zu gehen. Wie es dazu kam, ist mir noch immer ein Rätsel. Ich bin früher ständig allein auf Partys gegangen und hab mich bestens amüsiert. Seit ich Bones kenne, hat sich in dieser Hinsicht allerdings so Manches verändert. Er hat mich verändert. Und das innerhalb weniger Wochen! Das macht mir ein bisschen Angst, wenn ich ehrlich bin.

Während ich Wohnheim der Mediziner hinüber lief, kamen mir ständig Kadettengruppen in allen erdenklichen Verkleidungen entgegen. Sie waren selbstverständlich auf dem Weg zur Party, zu der ich nicht gehen würde. Und ein bisschen bedauerte ich es doch, als ich die Hexen in hautengen Kleidern und weiten Ausschnitten sah, die Vampir-Ladies und die Krankenschwestern mit blutigen Schürzen und kurzen Röcken ...

„Boo!"

Erschrocken machte ich einen Satz zur Seite und hätte dabei beinahe die Pizza fallen lassen. Ich starrte fassungslos in das grinsende Gesicht eines Sensenmanns, der mit einer altmodischen Sichel bewaffnet einen erneuten Schritt auf mich zu machte.

„Haha, sehr witzig." Ich fragte mich, wer unter der Kutte steckte, die das stark geschminkte Gesicht praktisch bis auf den Mund und Kinnbereich verbarg. Ich konnte nur das Grinsen sehen, weiter nichts.

Dann streifte mein Gegenüber sich die Kutte etwas zurück und ich erkannte Gary Mitchell. „Blödmann!", schimpfte ich ihn und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Es hätte sich auch um Finnegan, meinen Zimmergenossen, handeln können, der mir schon seit Wochen auf die Nerven ging und mir andauernd Streiche spielte, von denen ich keinen auch nur ansatzweise lustig fand.

„Wo ist deine Verkleidung, Mann?", fragte Gary und deutete auf mich.

Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Ich komme nicht zur Party. Bones hat keine Lust."

„Und wenn schon, dann komm einfach ohne ihn. Soll er doch in seiner Bude sitzen und lernen bis ihm das Wissen aus den Ohren läuft. Komm schon, Jim, lass mich nicht hängen." Gary schob die Unterlippe vor und setzte seinen schönsten Bettelblick auf.

Ich schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. „Nein, ich kann nicht. Ich will Bones mit einer Pizza überraschen."

„Der hat dich ganz schön im Griff, Jim."

„Er ist mein Freund. Er hat mich nicht im Griff. Ich hab ihn die ganze Woche kaum gesehen und hänge dann heute lieber ganz entspannt bei ihm ab."

Gary musterte mich einige Momente aus verengten Augenschlitzen und zog sich dann die Kutte wieder halb ins Gesicht. „Dein Verlust, Mann. Du bist mein bester Flügelmann. Wir hätten heute sicher beide Erfolg gehabt."

„Wir ziehen ein anderes Mal wieder zusammen los", bot ich Gary an, welcher jedoch nur ein halbherziges „Ja, schon gut" zur Antwort gab.

Ich konnte die Enttäuschung hören. Gary brauchte mich jedoch nicht. Er war ziemlich beliebt in seinem Jahrgang. Er war mir ein Jahr voraus und hatte sich an der Akademie in jeder Hinsicht einen Namen gemacht. Für gewöhnlich verbrachte ich gern meine Zeit mit ihm. Er war ein guter Typ und ich konnte viel von ihm lernen.

Aber er war eben nicht Bones.

Als ich am Wohnheim der Mediziner ankam, rauschte eine umwerfende Blondine mit einem Dolch im Hals und Blut verschmiertem Kleid an mir vorbei. Ich kannte sie durch Bones. Sie war eine der Krankenschwestern im ersten Jahr. Unglücklicherweise hatte ich ihren Namen vergessen und sie schien mich gar nicht zu bemerken. Ich nahm an, sie sei spät dran, so eilig wie sie an mir vorbei eilte.

Die dunklen Korridore wirkten wie ausgestorben. Als ich versuchte das Licht zu aktivieren, flackerte es lediglich. Überall standen kleine Zierkürbisse mit geschnitzten Fratzen vor den Türen, Spinnen hingen hier und da von der Decke oder über den Türen in Netzen. Süß, wie sich alle Mühe gaben die Akademie gruselig wirken zu lassen. Ich ging davon aus, dass irgendwer sich an den Lampen in den Korridoren zu schaffen gemacht hatte, so dass sie flackerten.

Endlich erreichte ich Bones' Tür, die - wie könnte es auch anders sein? - kein bisschen dekoriert war. Ich betätigte den Türmelder und wartete, doch niemand öffnete. Dabei war ich mir sicher, dass Bones heute Abend keinen Dienst in der Krankenstation schieben musste. Er hätte es mir gesagt, wenn ... Ich seufzte und klingelte erneut. Wieder vergebens.

Da ich wusste, wie unkreativ Bones war, wenn es darum ging sich einen geheimen Pin auszudenken, gab ich kurzerhand Joannas Geburtstag ein. 4062249. Und tatsächlich sprang das Verriegelungssignal seiner Tür von rot auf grün und die Tür glitt beiseite. Vielleicht sollte ich Bones mal sagen, dass er sich zumindest einen alphanumerischen Code ausdenken sollte.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter mir, kaum dass ich den Sensorbereich wieder verlassen hatte. „Bones?" Keine Antwort. „Hey, alter Mann, ich hab Pizza und Bier. Bist du beim Lernen eingepennt, oder was?" Als ich Richtung Schlafzimmer ging, allzu viele Räume hatten die Unterkünfte an der Akademie nicht, hörte ich Wasser rauschen.

Da Bones ganz offenbar duschte, beschloss ich zu warten und setzte mich einfach auf den Boden vor dem Badezimmer, wobei ich mich an die Tür lehnte. Ich klopfte an selbige, um auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Ich hatte nicht vor, Bones zu erschrecken, wenn gleich das an Halloween natürlich ein besonderer Spaß gewesen wäre. „Hey, Bones, beeil dich. Die Pizza wird kalt und das Bier warm."

Es vergingen Minuten und langsam wurde ich doch ungeduldig. „Bones, alles okay da drin?" Ich stand auf und klopfte erneut. Wieder vergebens. Es kam keine Reaktion.

„Bones?!"

Nichts.

Ich klopfte erneut. Energischer diesmal, so dass mir die Faust beinahe weh tat.

Nichts.

„Ich komm jetzt rein."

Geschwind öffnete ich die Tür und erschrak beinahe zu Tode, als ich Bones in der Duschkabine liegen sah. Er blutete stark am Kopf, das Kinn lag auf seiner Brust. Er war ganz offensichtlich bewusstlos. „Bones! Oh mein Gott." Ich rannte zu ihm, fiel vor der Duschkabine auf die Knie wollte mir die Wunde ansehen, als er mich plötzlich anstarrte und „Boo!" rief.

„Du Penner!" Mein Herz blieb fast stehen als ich zurück strauchelte, nur um danach doppelt so schnell zu schlagen. „Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, mir so einen Schrecken einzujagen? Was soll der Scheiß?!"

„Happy Halloween", grinste Bones, stand auf und hielt sein Blut verschmiertes Gesicht unter den Duschstrahl.

Ich konnte ihn nur fassungslos anstarren. „Wieso tust du mir so was an? Ich dachte, du kannst Halloween nicht leiden?"

„Kann ich auch nicht", erwiderte er und verlangte dann ein Badetuch von mir. „Aber du stehst drauf und ich dachte du freust dich, wenn ich dir etwas entgegen komme. Allerdings hatte ich keinen Schimmer, dass du so verdammt lang brauchen würdest, um endlich zu kommen. Ich hab sicher zwei Stunden auf dich gewartet."

„Unter der Dusche?"

„Nein, du Trottel. Am Fenster, selbstverständlich", erwiderte er und trocknete sich rasch ab. „Bekomm ich jetzt Pizza und Bier, anstatt Süßes?"

„Du kannst mich mal, du Blödmann!" Ich war stinksauer. Für den Bruchteil eines Moments hatte ich geglaubt, dass ihm tatsächlich etwas zugestoßen war. Wie konnte er jetzt an Essen denken?

Bones band sich das Badetuch um die Hüfte und sah mich unverwandt an, ich starrte eisern zurück. „Es war nur ein Scherz, Jim. Entspann dich." Er stieg aus der Duschkabine und legte mir die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Ich finde es überhaupt nicht lustig, wenn ich meinen besten Freund bewusstlos und blutend in seinem Bad finde, verdammt!" Ich wusste, dass ich viel zu aufgebracht war. Und ich begriff nicht, wieso ich nicht darüber lachen konnte. Bei jedem anderen hätte ich vermutlich lachen können, aber nicht bei Bones. Er war mir einfach zu wichtig und der Scherz eine Spur zu makaber. „Tu mir sowas nie wieder an!"

Bones nickte langsam, während sich seine Züge von verwirrt mürrisch zu verwirrt bedauernd wandelten. „Okay. Tut mir leid. Ehrlich. Ich dachte, du fändest das komisch."

„Kein bisschen." Die Erkenntnis, dass ich Bones irgendwann verlieren könnte, war plötzlich dermaßen präsent, dass ich eine Gänsehaut bekam. Ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Niemals ...

 **Schritt 2 - Ain't no mountain high enough**

Weihnachten war schon immer die Zeit des Jahres gewesen, die ich am wenigsten ausstehen konnte. Schon als Junge, als ich noch zusammen mit Mom und Sam bei Frank gelebt hatte, konnte ich diese Tage nie so glücklich feiern, wie die meisten anderen Menschen. Nicht nur, weil meine Mutter oft schon direkt nach dem festlichen Essen so betrunken war, dass sie Frank versehentlich mit George ansprach, sondern auch, weil Frank gut und gerne den Nachnamen Scrooge hätte tragen können. Wir hatten immer den billigsten Baum, lieblos geschmückt, da Frank zu geizig gewesen war, einen richtig schönen zu kaufen. Jedes Jahr gab es die zu trockene Pute - meine Mutter war schon immer eine furchtbare Köchin - und die Geschenke waren ... selten das, was ich mir wirklich von Herzen gewünscht hatte. Daher hatte ich bereits mit vier Jahren nicht mehr an den Weihnachtsmann geglaubt und war auf dem besten Weg, das Fest genauso wenig zu mögen, wie mein Stiefvater es nicht mochte.

Als Bones mich dann vor einigen Tagen fragte, ob ich über Weihnachten ebenfalls zu meiner Familie fahren würde, konnte ich nur traurig lachen. Meine Familie ... Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste ich nicht mal, wo meine Mutter derzeit unterwegs war. Sam ... ihn hatte ich seit meiner frühen Jugendzeit nicht mehr gesehen. Und Frank war nie ein Teil der Familie gewesen, jedenfalls nicht für mich.

„Komm mit mir", bat Bones mich schließlich, nachdem ich ihn mehr oder weniger über die Situation aufgeklärt hatte. „Meine Mutter ist eine unglaubliche Köchin und wir haben immer so viel, dass wir uns rund drei Tage davon ernähren können."

Ich wusste jedoch, dass ich ihm und seiner Familie nur ein Klotz am Bein sein würde. Ich hatte dort einfach nichts zu suchen, egal wie lieb gemeint die Einladung war. Weihnachten war schon immer ein Familienfest gewesen. Und ich gehörte nun mal nicht zur Familie McCoy.

Die ideale Lösung für mich hieß Skifahren mit Gary Mitchell. Seine Eltern waren beide Offiziere der Sternenflotte und zusammen auf einer Deep Space Mission unterwegs, so dass er in diesem Jahr ebenfalls keine familiären Verpflichtungen hatte.

Wir hatten uns vorgenommen, zusammen eine Skihütte zu mieten, uns ein paar sexy Skihäschen an Land zu ziehen und bis Neujahr durchzufeiern. Im Grunde war der Plan perfekt und hörte sich nach sehr viel Spaß, wenn auch wenig Erholung an.

Womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass ich Bones so unbeschreiblich vermissen würde. Es war schon fast krankhaft, wie oft er sich in meine Gedanken schlich und mich verführte ihn anzurufen, nur um seine Stimme zu hören. Ich war wie besessen von ihm. Glaubte in jedem zweiten Fremden sein Gesicht zu sehen.

So auch am dritten Tag unseres Skiurlaubs, als ich auf der Piste stand und mich für die Abfahrt vorbereitete. Gary gesellte sich mit einem weiteren Skifahrer zu mir und erzählte irgendwas von einer kleinen Planänderung, da mit heftigem Schneerutsch gerechnet wurde und wir deshalb eine andere Abfahrtspiste würden nehmen müssen. Aber ich hörte ihm nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Ich glaubte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Bones in dem fremden Mann zu sehen, der neben Gary stand und beschloss daher kurzerhand den Hang aller Warnungen zum Trotz hinab zu fahren. Ich brauchte dringend einen Adrenalinkick, der mich etwas von Bones ablenkte.

Im Nachhinein ist man bekanntlich immer schlauer.

„Jim, warte!", rief Gary mir noch nach, doch ich hatte mich bereits abgestoßen und sauste den steilen, weißen Berghang hinab.

Lawinengefahr. So ein Unsinn! Die Piste war sagenhaft, obwohl frischer Schnee darauf lag, der mich leicht bremste. Eisiger Wind peitschte mir Schneewehen ins Gesicht, bis ich das Gefühl hatte, kleine Nadelspitzen würden sich in meine Haut bohren. Durch den leichten Schmerz fühlte ich mich wunderbar lebendig. Die hohe Geschwindigkeit und das kleine Risiko, dass die Piste vielleicht doch nicht so sicher war, pumpte ohne Unterlass Adrenalin durch meine Venen und ich konnte fühlen, wie aufgeregt mein Herz schlug.

Ich jauchzte vor Begeisterung, genau wie damals, als ich das Gaspedal der Corvette durchgetreten und mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit über die Ödnis Iowas gerast war. Es war ein sagenhaftes, berauschendes Gefühl gewesen und ich genoss jede einzelne Sekunde davon in vollen Zügen.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein seltsames Grollen hinter mir. Ob mir Gary schon die Sicherheit hinterher geschickt hatte? Ich bremste ab, um mich zu vergewissern und erstarrte, als der Berghang hinter mir einbrach und eine Lawine auf mich zu donnerte. Noch ehe ich großartig reagieren konnte, erfasste mich die Schneewelle und riss mich mit unbarmherziger Gewalt mit sich.

Die Kälte, die mich augenblicklich einschloss, war nicht mal das Schlimmste. Es war der ungeheure Druck, der sich auf meinem Körper ausbreitete und mir die Luft zum Atmen raubte. Mir wurde heiß und kalt zu gleich, als mein Herz in Panik anfing zu rasen. Unterbewusst nahm ich wahr, dass ich mit meinem linken Ski irgendwo hängen blieb und dieser mir mit stechendem Schmerz vom Fuß gerissen wurde. Ich wollte aufschreien, aber der Schnee, der mein Gedicht bedeckte und mir in den Mund ging, erstickte jeden Ton im Keim.

Mein letzter Gedanke, ehe alles um mich herum in Finsternis versank und ich das Bewusstsein schließlich verlor, galt Bones. Ich hätte ihm sagen sollen, dass ich mich hoffnungslos in ihn verliebt hatte. Nun war es zu spät.

Ich hörte wirre Stimmen als ich wach wurde. Piepende Geräusche. Motoren. Allerdings bekam ich die Augen nicht auf. Ich nahm erleichter zur Kenntnis, dass ich geborgen worden war und allem Anschein nach in ein Krankenhaus gebracht wurde. Ich wollte mich vergewissern und mich umsehen, aber mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht. Und schließlich wurde wieder alles leise und friedlich. Ich spürte keinen Schmerz, keine Kälte. Dankbar gab ich mich erneut der Dunkelheit und der Stille hin.

„... leichtsinniger Idiot!"

Es war nicht mal die Stimme, die mich zurück in die Realität holte, sondern die Wortwahl. Es gab nur einen Menschen, der in Frage dafür kam, so mit mir zu reden. Also brachte ich meine letzten Kraftreserven auf, um blinzelnd die Augen zu öffnen.

„'ones." Meine Zunge war furchtbar schwer, meine Lippen gehorchten mir nicht und schrecklich grelles Licht stach mir in die Augen. Ich blinzelte dagegen an und erkannte Bones, der in OP Kleidung über meinem Gesicht lehnte und meine Pupillenreflexe testete.

„Was hast du dir verdammt noch mal dabei gedacht? Ist das deine Vorstellung von Ferien? Du solltest dich erholen und nicht selbstmörderisch irgendwelche verdammten, abgesperrten Berghänge runterfahren."

Ich wollte seufzen, doch als ich versuchte dafür tief Luft zu holen, fühlte sich mein Brustkorb an, als steckten mehrere Dolche darin. Und so keuchte ich lediglich vor Schmerz auf.

„Du hast dir einige Rippen gebrochen. Und das linke Bein - mehrfach. Deine rechte Lunge ist ziemlich schwer verletzt und ach ja, ein Schädeltrauma hast du auch", erklärte Bones mit gewohntem Zynismus, gleichzeitig strich er mir flüchtig mit seiner warmen Hand über die Wange. „Ich werde dich selbst operieren. Du hast Glück, dass Gary mich gleich gerufen hat. Diese Quacksalber hier wollten dich bereits mit Schmerzmitteln vollpumpen, die dich umgebracht hätten."

Ich hörte seine Worte, verstand sie jedoch nicht annähernd so schnell, wie er sie mir entgegen schleuderte. Ich hatte einen Unfall? Ach ja, die Lawine. „Gary?", fragte ich und blinzelte immer noch gegen das grelle Licht an, das von der Decke auf mich herab leuchtete.

„Der sitzt im Wartezimmer und flirtet mit den Krankenschwestern", zwinkerte Bones. „Ich werde dich jetzt in Narkose versetzen, Jim. Wenn du wieder aufwachst, wirst du dich besser fühlen."

Ich befeuchtete meine Lippen und versuchte nach Bones' Hand zu greifen, tastete jedoch ins Leere. Bones schien es zu bemerken und nahm meine Hand in seine. „Ich bin da, Jim. Alles wird wieder gut."

Erneut fühlte ich, wie bleierne Müdigkeit ihre gierigen Hände nach mir ausstreckte, aber ich durfte noch nicht einschlafen. Noch nicht ... ich musste doch noch ...

„Zähl von zehn an rückwärts", bat Bones mit beruhigender, sanfter Stimme.

 _Scheiß drauf_ , dachte ich mir. „... liebe dich", informierte ich ihn mit letzter Kraft, dann wurde es wieder dunkel und leise.

Als ich das nächste Mal wieder zu mir kam, kam das einzige Licht im Raum von einer kleinen Lampe, die auf einem Tisch in der Ecke stand. Ich sah mich um und stellte fest, dass ich immer noch im Krankenhaus war. Allerdings nicht in irgendeinem, sondern im medizinischen Zentrum der Sternenflotte. Ich konnte die Golden Gate Bridge in einiger Entfernung durchs Fenster sehen. Es war Nacht, dennoch würde ich diese herrliche Stadt jederzeit wieder erkennen. In San Francisco hatte ich mich zum ersten Mal zu Hause gefühlt.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zur anderen Seite, mein Körper gehorchte mir endlich wieder, und dort saß Bones, schlafend in einem Stuhl. Bones. Er sah schrecklich aus. Unrasiert, zerzaustes Haar, dunkle Schatten unter den Augen ... Wie lange er wohl schon so da saß?

Ich wollte nach ihm greifen, ihn wecken und ihm sagen, dass er zu seiner Familie zurück gehen, sich in ein vernünftiges Bett legen und ausschlafen sollte, aber ich war dermaßen verkabelt, dass ich mich nicht mal am Kopf hätte kratzen können.

Aller medizinischer Versorgung zum Trotz, bemühte ich mich in eine aufrechtere Sitzposition. Mein Hals war staubtrocken und da stand eine Karaffe mit Wasser auf dem Tisch, keinen Meter von mir entfernt. Wenn ich doch nur ...

„Bleib liegen."

Sofort fixierte ich Bones. Fühlte mich ertappt, wie ein Kind mit den Fingern in der Keksdose. „Wollte dich nicht wecken. Tut mir leid."

„Ich hab nicht wirklich geschlafen. Diese bescheuerten Stühle sind dermaßen unbequem ...", beschwerte er sich und stand auf, um mir einen Becher mit Wasser zu reichen. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Ich beschloss die Frage zu ignorieren. Wieso zum Teufel war das wichtig? Offenbar ging es Bones derzeit schlechter als mir. „Wieso bist du hier? Wo ist Joanna?"

Bones sah mich einen langen Moment mit erhobener Braue an, ehe er sich zu mir auf die Bettkante setzte. Er sah auf die Monitore, über meinem Kopf, anstatt mir in die Augen, als er antwortete: „Glaubst du, ich könnte Weihnachten feiern, wenn ich weiß, dass du einen schweren Unfall hattest?"

„Es gibt andere Ärzte, Bones. Was ist mit Joanna?" Ich hatte ein ganz fürchterlich schlechtes Gewissen, weil Bones bei mir, anstatt bei seiner Tochter war.

„Sie ist gestern mit Jocelyn und Clay nach Irland abgereist. Das war so ausgemacht. Ich durfte sie an Weihnachten haben, Joss hat sie dafür über Neujahr", erklärte er gelassen.

„Weihnachten ist vorbei?"

„Morgen ist Silvester", informierte Bones mich und plötzlich wurde mir klar, dass ich einige Tage ohne Bewusstsein gewesen sein musste.

Ich schluckte schwer und trank das Wasser in einem Zug aus, wobei mir jetzt ein Bourbon lieber gewesen wäre. „Fuck."

„Allerdings", pflichtete Bones mir bei. „Nochmal zu meiner Frage: Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Müde und hungrig, etwas Kopfschmerzen, aber ansonsten ganz gut." Ich zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Es tut mir leid, Bones", sagte ich nach einem Moment des Schweigens. „Ich wollte dir nicht das Fest verderben."

„Hast du nicht, Jim. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Er streckte sich und deaktivierte einige Anzeigen, die wohl nicht mehr nötig waren, jetzt da ich wieder wach war. „Wie steht es um deine Erinnerung?"

Ich zuckte die Schultern.

„Weißt du noch, was bei dem Unfall passiert ist und danach?"

Fragmente waren noch da. Also nickte ich leicht. „Etwas, ja." Bones nickte ebenfalls und plötzlich fiel mir mein Liebesgeständnis wieder ein. Verdammte Medikamente. Was hatten sie mir nur eingeflößt? „Bones, ich ..."

Er sah mich erneut mit erhobener Braue an, verzog ansonsten jedoch keine Miene.

„Was ich zu dir gesagt habe ... Das ..." Über mir plärrte plötzlich ein Alarm los, der mich beinahe zu Tode erschreckte. Bones erhob sich rasch und schaltete das entsprechende Gerät aus.

„Du wolltest eben etwas sagen?"

Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Bestimmt war das eben der entsprechende Alarm gewesen. Ich fühlte mich, als stünde ich kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt.

„Ich", begann ich erneut und zupfte nervös an der der weißen Bettdecke herum, „hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Ich stand unter Medikamenten und ..."

Bones nickte langsam und rutschte geschwind vom Bett. „Ich hab mir so etwas schon gedacht." Er verkniff sich ein Gähnen. „Da du ja wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung bist und keine Beschwerden hast, werde ich deinen Rat beherzigen und mich ein paar Stunden aufs Ohr hauen. Ich schau dann morgen wieder nach dir."

 _Trottel!_ Ich bin so ein verdammter Trottel. Bones schien enttäuscht zu sein. Ob er vielleicht auch etwas für mich empfand?

Die Erkenntnis, dass ich eine nahezu perfekte Gelegenheit verspielt hatte, es herauszufinden, traf mich wie ein Schlag. Bones zog die Tür zu meinem Krankenzimmer hinter sich zu und ließ mich allein.

 **Schritt 3 - Happy New Year**

Bones ließ sich am folgenden Tag ewig nicht blicken und ich war mir sicher, dass es an dem lag was ich zu ihm gesagt hatte. Vielleicht sogar weniger an dem Liebesgeständnis unter Schmerzmitteln, als vielmehr wegen meiner lächerlichen Ausrede diesbezüglich.

Meine Freundschaft mit Bones war etwas Besonderes. Etwas, das ich nicht für etwas Flüchtiges riskieren wollte. Und ich war noch nie in der Lage gewesen eine feste Beziehung zu führen. Es wäre leicht zu behaupten, die Schuld dafür läge bei meiner Mutter. Tatsache jedoch war, dass ich selbst einfach unfähig war, mich wirklich zu öffnen und fallen zu lassen.

Ich kannte Bones kaum ein halbes Jahr, aber ich wusste bereits, dass er anders war. Er verliebte sich nicht leicht, aber wenn er es tat, dann mit Leib und Seele. Für ihn gab es keine kurzen Abenteuer, keinen Sex ohne Liebe. Er war ein Romantiker, auch wenn er das natürlich leugnen würde. Nach außen hin tat er hart, aber im Kern war er so weich und sensibel wie kaum jemand anderes.

Inzwischen war ich mir auch sicher, dass Jocelyn nicht unwesentlich zu dieser rauen Schale beigetragen hatte. Sie hatte Bones betrogen und ihn seiner Familie beraubt. Natürlich versuchte Bones seine Tochter so oft es ging zu sehen, aber es war nicht dasselbe wie jeden Tag nach der Arbeit zu seiner Familie nachhause zu kommen.

Und das war es, was Bones sich wünschte.

Das war auch das, was ich ihm nie würde geben können. Selbst wenn ich irgendwann in der Lage wäre mich zu öffnen, so würde ich doch nie eine Familie mit ihm haben können.

Es war gut, dass ich meine Gelegenheit verspielt und somit meine Freundschaft zu Bones gerettet hatte. Es war besser so. Ich konnte ihn nicht verlieren. Konnte nicht ohne ihn leben. Und ich war gerne nur sein Freund, wenn wir dafür für immer zusammen blieben. Ich ...

„Hey." Seine leise Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Die Tür zu meinem Krankenzimmer ging auf, als es draußen gerade dunkel wurde. Bones trat ein, beladen mit zwei Taschen, die er auf dem Fußende meines Bettes abstellte, ehe er der Tür einen Tritt gab.

„Hallo", grüßte ich zurück und konnte den Blick kaum von ihm abwenden. Er hatte immer noch die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen, sah aber ansonsten wieder umwerfend aus. „Hast du inzwischen etwas geschlafen?", fragte sich daher.

Er nickte. „Ja. Unfassbare zwölf Stunden lang. Ich hatte schon Angst Silvester verschlafen zu haben."

Der sanfte Duft seines Aftershaves drang zu mir herüber und ließ mich tief einatmen. Meine Güte, roch Bones gut. Ich war versucht ihn an mich zu ziehen und einfach festzuhalten, nur um ihn gänzlich inhalieren zu können. Stattdessen räusperte ich mich und nickte Richtung der Taschen. „Was ist da drin?" Meine Stimme klang ungewohnt schwach und ich verfluchte mich dafür.

Bones sah mich einen langen Moment an, dann zupfte ein kleines Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln, ehe er begann die Taschen auszupacken. „Ein paar Spiele, ein Sektkühler, Gläser ... Sekt natürlich." Er zwinkerte mir zu und mir wurde warm ums Herz. „Ein bisschen was zu Knabbern. Das Abendessen hab ich ihm Kühlschrank des Ärztezimmers untergebracht. Der Lachs sollte nicht warm werden."

Mir lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Außerdem war ich furchtbar gerührt. Bones hatte offenbar Vorkehrungen getroffen, mich ins neue Jahr zu begleiten. „Ich sollte wahrscheinlich nichts trinken", sagte ich unsicher, bei dem Gedanken an Sekt. Immerhin stand ich noch immer unter Medikamenten.

„Gut, dass du mich erinnerst", feixte Bones. „Ich trinke lieber allein. Dann hab ich schon mehr für mich."

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte Bones. Manchmal war ich mir nicht sicher, ob er es ernst meinte oder nicht.

Schließlich sagte er: „Ein Glas wird dir nicht schaden."

Ganz unwillkürlich formten meine Lippen ein Lächeln. „Danke, dass du heute bei mir bist."

„Ich lass dich doch nicht allein, Jim. Nicht nur, weil heute Silvester ist ... Und ich hoffe, dass dir das inzwischen klar ist. Du bist mein Freund."

Es sollte nicht so weh tun, diese Worte zu hören. Ich sollte mich gut dabei fühlen. Es war schön Bones' Freund zu sein. Ich war sehr gerne sein Freund. Dennoch war es, als hätte er mir mit seinen Worten einen Stich ins Herz versetzt.

Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln, das, wie ich hoffte, glaubwürdiger aussah als es sich anfühlte. „Danke, dass du mich erträgst."

„Es ist nicht immer leicht", hörte ich ihn sagen, ohne dass ich ihn ansah. Mein Blick ruhte auf seinen Händen, als er die Spiele auf einem nahen Tisch ablegte. „Aber du weißt, dass ich Herausforderungen liebe."

Nun sah ich doch auf und ihn direkt an. Er stand inmitten des Raums und lächelte mich warm an.

„Davon abgesehen erträgst du mich ja auch. Das kann auch nicht immer leicht sein", fügte er sanft hinzu und der Ton seiner Stimme sandte warme Wellen des Glücks durch meinen Körper.

Wir hatten einen herrlichen Abend zusammen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn einfrieren. Wir haben einige Runden Backgammon, Schach und Poker gespielt und herrlich gegessen. Inzwischen war es kurz vor Mitternacht und Bones half mir aus dem Bett. „Du solltest auf dem rechten Bein stehen, Jim, und das linke möglichst nicht belasten."

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich Minuten lang auf dem rechten Bein stehen konnte. Mir war ein wenig schwindelig, als ich mich vom Bett abstieß, dabei hatte ich noch nichts getrunken. Bones stabilisierte mich und führte ein Stück weg vom Bett, rüber Richtung Fenster. Wir wollten uns das Feuerwerk über San Fran ansehen.

Ein unsicheres Nicken war alles, was ich zustande brachte. Bones bereitete zwei Gläser mit Sekt vor und stellte sie auf dem Fenstersims ab, ehe er wieder zu mir kam. Er sah so unglaublich gut aus, wirkte so selbstbewusst und anziehend. Ob er wusste, wie unglaublich attraktiv er war? Kaum zu glauben, dass Joss dumm genug gewesen war, ihm den Laufpass zu geben.

„Komm her", bat Bones, legte meinen linken Arm um seine Schultern und half mir gänzlich hinüber zum Fenster.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich lange hier stehen kann", gestand ich. Mein rechtes Bein fühlte sich unglaublich schwach an und schien jeden Moment unter mir nachgeben zu wollen.

„Halt dich einfach an mir fest. Ich lass dich nicht fallen."

„Okay", brachte ich heißer über die Lippen und war versucht mich an seine Halsbeuge zu schmiegen.

„Hast du dir schon Vorsätze fürs neue Jahr überlegt?", fragte Bones scheinbar beiläufig und reichte mir eines der Sektgläser.

Ich nahm es entgegen. Mein Blick folgte seiner Hand, als er sein eigenes Glas nahm. Dann sah er mich von der Seite an, sein rechter Arm umschlang meine Hüfte. Er hielt mich wie versprochen fest.

Für einen Moment konnte ich nur in seine braunen Augen sehen, die bei dem schwachen Licht im Zimmer so viel dunkler wirkten, als sie eigentlich waren. Ja, ich hatte den einen oder anderen Vorsatz. Aber als ich ihn so ansah, wurde mir klar, dass ich mich nicht würde daran halten können. Ich hatte mir fürs neue Jahr vorgenommen die Gefühle loszuwerden, die Bones in mir auslöste. Aber das würde nicht klappen. Das wusste ich bereits jetzt.

„Ja, hab ich."

„Welche sind das?"

„Sage ich dir lieber nicht. Ich werde mich eh nicht daran halten können. Was ist mit dir?"

Bones seufzte. „Ich habe mir unter anderem vorgenommen, Joanna öfter zu sehen. Wir könnten sie doch ab und zu an den Wochenenden holen und was mit ihr unternehmen."

„Wir?" Ich schluckte schwer. Das hörte sich so sehr nach Familienausflügen an.

„Ja, wir", lächelte Bones mich an. „Sie vergöttert dich und fragt ohnehin ständig nach dir."

„Sie hat mich nur einmal gesehen."

„Es dauert nicht lang, sich in dich zu verlieben, Jim", erwiderte Bones mit ruhiger, tiefer Stimme und ich spürte, wie er den Griff um mich verstärken musste, als der Boden unter mir nachgab.

In seinen Augen sah ich die Reflektion des Feuerwerks, das just in dem Moment über San Fran ausbrach. Er lächelte mich erneut an und stieß sein Glas gegen meins, ohne den Augenkontakt zu brechen. „Glückliches neues Jahr, Jim."

„Glückliches neues Jahr, Bones", krächzte ich zurück und gewann die Erkenntnis, dass meine Gefühle vielleicht doch nicht so unerwidert waren, wie ich bisher angenommen hatte.

 **Schritt 4 – Valentine's Day**

Ich sah Bones einen gedehnten Moment lang an. Es war leicht, sich in seinen Augen zu verlieren. Er hob seine rechte Augenbraue und warf mir diesen patentierten zweifelnden Blick zu, den ich im Verlauf unserer Freundschaft schon öfter geerntet hatte als mir lieb war.

„Du willst _was_?", fragte er mich, seine Stimme von Unglauben geschwängert.

„Sei mein Valentinsschatz." Ich wiederholte die Worte höchst ungern, war ich mir doch der Tatsache bewusst, dass ich soeben im Begriff war, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen und mich damit vermutlich komplett lächerlich machte. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass Bones mir vermutlich jeden Augenblick die Freundschaft kündigen würde.

Noch war es jedoch nicht so weit – noch gab Bones sich damit zufrieden, die rechte Augenbraue noch ein wenig höher zu ziehen. „Du meinst das wirklich ernst?"

Ich nickte verlegen. Wie oft sollte ich es denn noch sagen?

Und dann, völlig unerwartet, schloss Bones das letzte bisschen Distanz zu mir, fasste mein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und zog mich zu einem Kuss heran. Dieser Kuss ließ sämtliche Sicherungen in meinem Hirn durchbrennen. Ich vergaß vollkommen, dass wir im Flur vor seinem Quartier standen, wo uns jeder sehen konnte. Nicht, dass es mir je etwas ausgemacht hätte, wenn jemand sehen konnte, dass ich im Gegensatz zu manch anderen tatsächlich ein Liebesleben hatte. Aber ich wusste, dass Bones für gewöhnlich sein Privatleben auch privat belassen wollte.

Seine Lippen pressten sich zunächst warm und voll auf meine. Dann öffnete Bones seinen Mund und im nächsten Moment biss er zärtlich auf meine Unterlippe. Die unerwartete Geste schickte einen wohligen Schauer durch mein komplettes Nervensystem. Ich keuchte vor Erregung und war nur allzu bereit, meine Lippen ebenfalls zu öffnen. Unsere Zungen berührten sich zaghaft, und ich spürte, wie meine Knie unter mir nachgaben. Doch Bones hielt mich fest, ließ nicht zu, dass ich ihm entwischte.

Dieser Augenblick hätte ewig andauern können. Aber plötzlich zirpte der Kommunikator in Bones' Hose los und veranlasste ihn, sich grollend von mir zu lösen. Das Gerät zirpte unaufhörlich weiter, doch Bones sah mich nur an, als hätte er damit nichts zu tun.

„Schon gut", ließ ich ihn wissen, „das wird vermutlich wichtig sein."

Der Kommunikator zirpte nach wie vor.

„Willst du nicht rangehen?", fragte ich Bones, der sich über die Unterlippe leckte und mich sanft anlächelte.

„Bones?"

 _ **Zirp. Zirp. Zirp.**_

Ich war schon drauf und dran, Bones das Gerät aus der Hand zu nehmen, als mir bewusst wurde, dass es nicht seiner, sondern mein eigener Kommunikator war, der so vehement nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

„Oh. Ich mach schnell", versprach ich und lächelte entschuldigend, als ich das Gerät aufschnappen ließ, um den Anruf anzunehmen.

„Jim, hey. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich wecke ..." Ich starrte fassungslos Bones an, der mir gegenüber stand. Ich hörte seine Stimme durch den Kommunikator. Wie war das möglich? Außer … Und dann war Bones plötzlich nicht mehr da. Ich stand auch nicht mehr im Korridor vor seinem Quartier, sondern lag bäuchlings in meinem Bett.

 _Verdammt_.

„Jim? Bist du noch da?"

Ich räusperte mich und versuchte nicht an den herrlichen Traum zu denken, aus dem ausgerechnet Bones mich soeben gnadenlos herausgerissen hatte. „Ja, ich bin da." Meine Stimme klang selbst in meinem vom Schlaf umnebelten Verstand heiser. Ich befeuchtete meine Lippen und drehte mich auf den Rücken. „Stimmt was nicht?" Bones würde mich nie grundlos wecken.

„Die Krankenstation hat mich eben gerufen. Sie brauchen mich dringend. Aber ich hab doch dieses Wochenende Joanna bei mir. Ich kann sie nicht mitnehmen. Und allein lassen ebenso wenig ..."

Ich konnte ihm anhören, dass er mich ungern um einen Gefallen bat. Bones versuchte immer alles allein zu schaffen. „Ich bin schon auf dem Weg."

„Ich schulde dir was!", hörte ich Bones noch sagen, dann unterbrach er die Verbindung.

Ich starrte auf den Kommunikator in meiner Hand und klappte ihn dann im Halbdunkel meines Schlafzimmers zu. Am liebsten wäre ich im Bett geblieben und schnell wieder ins Land der Träume geflüchtet. Aber in der Realität brauchte Bones mich als sein Freund, also strampelte ich die Bettdecke von mir und zog mich rasch an.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich tun würde", sagte Bones zur Begrüßung und sah nochmals zurück in sein Schlafzimmer, wo Joanna friedlich schlief. „Leg dich einfach in mein Bett zu Jojo und schlaf weiter."

„Wird sie nicht erschrecken, wenn sie morgenfrüh aufwacht und ich neben ihr liege, anstatt du?" Ich sah an ihm vorbei ins Schlafzimmer hinüber. Die Räume waren allesamt nicht übermäßig groß, aber immerhin besaß Bones ein eigenes Badezimmer und sogar eine kleine Küchenzeile. Das war mehr, als ich hatte.

„Sie ist vorhin kurz aufgewacht. Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich arbeiten gehen muss, du aber kommst, damit sie nicht allein ist. Sie hat genickt und ist wieder eingeschlafen. Ich denke, es ist ok."

Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Ok."

„Danke noch mal!", bekräftigte Bones, ehe er mich flüchtig an der Schulter berührte und an mir vorbei hinaus auf den Korridor verschwand.

Immer noch müde – ich war ewig auf gewesen, um für den Zwischentest in Geschichte der Föderation zu lernen, der am Montag stattfinden würde – und zog daher alles, bis auf die Boxershorts und mein T-Shirt aus, ehe ich mich neben Joanna ins Bett legte.

Dafür, dass sie so klein war, nahm sie erstaunlich viel Platz in dem Bett ein. Dennoch gelang es mir irgendwie, mich neben ihr auszustrecken, als sie auch schon im Schlaf ihren zierlichen Arm über meine Brust legte und sich an mich kuschelte.

Ich war so furchtbar müde. Und gerade als ich glaubte, wieder einzuschlafen, fiel mir der Duft auf, der in Bones Bettwäsche steckte. Ich atmete seinen Geruch tief ein, drehte mich leicht zur Seite und vergrub mein Gesicht in Bones' Kissen.

Wie um alles in der Welt sollte ich so einschlafen können? Ich rief mir meinen Traum zurück ins Gedächtnis und versuchte mich an die bereits verschwimmenden Einzelheiten zu erinnern. Bones' Blick, seine haselnussfarbenen Augen, das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf meinen …

Als ich am Morgen meine Augen öffnete, erschrak ich fast zu Tode. Joanna saß direkt vor mir auf dem Bett und sah auf mich herab. Sie lächelte, kaum dass ich die Augen verdrehte und den Kopf schüttelte. „Wieso starrst du mich an?", fragte ich sie. „Du hättest mich auch einfach wecken können."

„Du hast so lustige Sachen im Schlaf gesagt."

Sofort fiel jeglicher Restschlaf von mir ab und ich setzte mich im Bett auf. Joanna lächelte immer noch. Das braune Haar hing in wirren Strähnen über ihren Schultern und begann zu hüpfen, als sie plötzlich anfing zu kichern.

„Was … hab ich gesagt?" Verdammt. Wovon hatte ich geträumt? Wieder von Bones? Ich hatte es ja gewollt, aber doch nicht … So ein Mist! „Jojo?"

„Du hast dich angehört wie Daddy, wenn ich ihm den Rücken kraule", ließ sie mich dann wissen. Ihr Gesicht eine einzige Unschuldsmiene.

„Ach ja …" Naja, das hörte sich nicht schlecht an.

„Mommy hört sich manchmal auch so an, wenn Clay und sie das Schlafzimmer zugesperrt haben und denken, dass ich fest schlafe."

Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und ich konnte deutlich spüren, wie mir – mir! – Schamesröte ins Gesicht schoss.

„Das musst du missverstanden haben, Süße", versuchte ich meinen Hals aus der Schlinge zu ziehen.

„Hab ich nicht." Joanna verschränkte entschlossen ihre Ärmchen vor der Brust und schüttelte vehement den Kopf, wodurch ihr Haar noch mehr durcheinander geriet. „Und du hast Bones gesagt. Immer wieder und wieder. So nennst du Daddy. Hast du von ihm geträumt?"

Wieso piepte mein Kommunikator nicht, wenn ich ihn mal brauchte?

Ich starrte an die Zimmerdecke und versuchte dort oben eine Antwort zu finden, die natürlich nicht da war.

„Lügst du jetzt gleich?", hakte Joanna nach.

Mir stand einen Moment lang der Mund offen. „Wieso sollte ich dich anlügen?"

Joanna wirkte komplett ungeniert. „Ich schau immer zur Decke oder auf den Boden, wenn ich flunkere."

Einzig und allein der Gedanke an Bones und was ier/i von so einer Aussage seiner Tochter halten würde, inspirierte mich dazu, Joanna bei den Schultern zu nehmen und sie ernst anzusehen. „Man darf nicht lügen. Verstanden? Lügen ist gemein."

Joanna legte verwirrt den Kopf schief, die Unschuld strömte ihr aus jeder Pore. „Warum tun Erwachsene es dann dauernd?"

„Was willst du frühstücken? Ich mach dir was zu essen. Einverstanden?" Ich schob die Decke beiseite und stand hastig auf, ehe sie mir ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Dieses kleine Mädchen war eindeutig schlauer als gut für sie war. Oder für mich.

„Ich hab zuerst gefragt", stellte sie sich stur, während ich mich anzog.

Ich fuhr mir hastig mit den Fingern durchs Haar und drehte mich wieder in Joannas Richtung. „Erwachsene lügen _keineswegs_ dauernd."

„Da", sagte sie und zeigte mit dem Finger auf mich, „schon wieder eine Lüge."

Ich riss die Augen auf. „Hör mal, Jojo, was ist denn heute los mit dir?"

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Du hast von Daddy geträumt. Warum lügst du mich deswegen an?"

„Fein", erwiderte ich perplex. „Du hast recht. Ich hab von ihm geträumt. Aber Träume sind bedeutungslos. Im Schlaf verarbeitet das Gehirn die Eindrücke des Tages, die im Unterbewusstsein abgelegt wurden. Verstehst du?" Sie nickte und kletterte ebenfalls aus dem Bett. „Er hat mich im Traum … verarztet. Ich hatte mich verletzt."

Joanna rollte äußerst ausdrucksvoll mit den Augen. „Du hast eben wieder geschwindelt."

„Können wir bitte frühstücken? Ich mache gerne einen Ausflug mit dir, wenn wir das Thema jetzt einfach fallen lassen. Was sagst du dazu?"

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte mich einen gedehnten Moment. „Ok."

Mir fiel ein ganzer Felsbrocken vom Herzen.

Kaum eine Stunde später zirpte mein Kommunikator. Natürlich dann, wenn ich ihn nicht mehr brauchte. War ja klar! Ich dachte Bones würde sich melden, um mir zu sagen, dass er auf dem Rückweg sei, aber es war Gary, der wieder mal versuchte mich zu verkuppeln.

Plötzlich war ich für Joannas Anwesenheit mehr als dankbar. „Ich hab schon ein Date, heute."

„Wer ist sie?", erkundigte sich Gary sofort.

„Ein ganz freches Ding. Ihr Name ist Joanna." Ich sah hinüber in das winzige Badezimmer, in dem Jojo sich gerade versuchte die Haare zu bürsten. Allerdings schien sie die Bürste dabei unglücklich mit ihrem Haar zu verknoten.

„Was habt ihr vor? Wir könnten doch zu viert ausgehen", hörte ich Gary sagen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl er es nicht sehen konnte, und behielt weiterhin Joanna im Blick, die inzwischen mit einem Maß an Gewalt an der Haarbürste zerrte, dass ich fürchtete, sie würde sich den ganzen Schopf abreißen. „Nein, Mann, ich gehe lieber allein mit Joanna aus." Joannas Gesicht färbte sich zunehmend rot. Ich konnte nur noch den Kopf schütteln und lächeln. Die Bürste aus ihren Haaren zu befreien würde eine Herausforderung werden … „Gary, ich muss Schluss machen. Ich hab vor den ganzen Tag mit der Kleinen zu verbringen."

„Alles klar. Dann viel Spaß und viel Glück." Damit klappte ich einfach nur seufzend das Gerät zu. Gary ging natürlich davon aus, dass ich eine etwas andere Verabredung hatte.

„Süße, soll ich dir helfen?"

Sie kam mir mit Tränen in den Augen aus dem Badezimmer entgegen. „Ich hasse meine Haare."

„Du hast schöne Haare, Süße. Du lernst schon noch, wie man sie bürstet, ohne dass du dir dabei wehtust." Sie drehte mir den Rücken zu. Direkt in ihrem Genick steckte die Bürste, vollkommen verknotet mit ihren Haaren. „Uff, das wird eine Weile dauern. Wir setzen uns besser hin."

Unser Ausflugsziel war der San Francisco Pier. Joanna war begeistert vom dortigen Rummelplatz, den vielen Buden und Ständen, dem Riesenrad und den unzähligen Spielen. Sie quiekte jedes Mal vor Freude, wenn ich ihr ein neues Plüschtier schoss, oder ein anderes Souvenir, und ich genoss meine Zeit mit ihr nicht weniger.

Es war schon seltsam, wie sehr sich mein Leben verändert hatte, seit ich zur Akademie ging und Bones kannte. Noch vor einem Jahr wäre ich durch die Bars gezogen und hätte mir eine von diesen verzweifelten Frauen angelacht, die am Valentinstag keine Verabredung hatten. Und inzwischen war das nicht mehr von Bedeutung für mich.

„Jim, fahren wir damit? Bitte!" Ihre Bitte klang mehr wie biiiitteeeee. Die lang gezogenen Vokale unterstrich Joanna mit ihrem unglaublichen Bettelblick, mit dem sie mich jedes Mal weich klopfte. Es musste daran liegen, dass ihre Augen denen ihres Vaters so unglaublich ähnlich sahen.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht." Die Kapseln dieses Rocketlaunchers sahen nicht sehr vertrauenswürdig aus. „Das sieht aus, als wird man irgendwo hin geschossen, Jojo. Das willst du probieren?" Wahrscheinlich hatte ich mehr Angst vor diesem Ding als sie, aber das wollte ich natürlich nicht zugeben. Sie nickte eifrig und ich versuchte erst gar nicht, es ihr auszureden. Mit Bones würde sie nie die Gelegenheit bekommen, in so einem Ding mitzufahren und daher wollte ich nicht die Spaßbremse an diesem Tag sein. „Ok."

Es war die Hölle! Lieber würde ich schwerelos durchs All treiben, als je wieder in einem solchen Ding mitzufahren. Dieser Rocketlauncher schoss einen tatsächlich via Kapsel – Joanna und ich durften uns eine teilen, weil sie noch so klein war – rund hundert Meter in die Höhe. Im freien Flug ging es dann wieder abwärts, wo die Kapsel schließlich wieder aufgefangen wurde.

Ich hatte das Gefühl meine Innereien auskotzen zu müssen und meine Knie fühlten sich nach diesem Höllenritt wie Wackelpudding an. Joanna strahlte jedoch übers ganze Gesicht und wollte am liebsten noch mal damit fahren. Ich schätze, sie hat gesehen, dass mir tatsächlich schlecht geworden war, und hörte auf um eine weitere Fahrt zu betteln.

Wenig später, mein Magen beruhigte sich allmählich wieder, stieß Bones zu uns. Er sah erschöpft aus, aber er bemühte sich, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Hättest du dieses Wochenende nicht frei haben sollen?", fragte ich, als Bones mir und Joanna je eine Zuckerwatte kaufte. Er selbst zupfte mal bei mir, mal bei Jojo ein paar Fasern ab. Eine ganze wollte er nicht essen.

„Eigentlich schon, ja. So war es ja auch mit Joss ausgemacht. Sie ist dieses Wochenende mit Clay auf einem romantischen Kurztrip unterwegs." Er zuckte etwas missmutig die Schultern. „Danke, dass du dich um Joanna gekümmert hast. Sicher hattest du dir den Tag heute auch anders vorgestellt. Und falls du verabredet bist, dann…"

„Bin ich nicht", winkte ich ab. „Und ich wüsste nicht, wo ich jetzt lieber wäre, als hier mit euch beiden." Kaum war der Satz über meine Lippen, bereute ich ihn auch schon wieder. Ich konnte Bones ansehen, dass ihm dazu ein Kommentar auf der Zunge lag, den er sich letztlich jedoch verkniff.

„Oh, da will ich noch rein!", rief Joanna und zog Bones an der Hand hinter sich her. Ich folgte den beiden einfach, bis wir vor dem Zelt einer Wahrsagerin standen.

„Für so einen Humbug hab ich kein Verständnis." Bones sah mit unerschütterlicher Miene auf Joanna hinab.

Joanna drehte sich prompt zu mir um, wieder diesen unerträglichen Hundeblick im Gesicht. „Jim, gehst du mit mir rein? Bitte, bitte, bitte."

Ich seufzte und sah von Joanna zu Bones. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie du ihr widerstehen kannst, Bones. Sie wickelt mich schon den ganzen Tag um den Finger."

Das schien Joanna als Antwort völlig zu reichen. Sie ließ Bones' Hand los und ergriff meine. Mit unseren Zuckerwatten bewaffnet traten wir dann ein.

Es war dunkel in dem Zelt. Lediglich kleine Lämpchen an der Zeltdecke simulierten Sternenlicht und wiesen uns den Weg. Schließlich fanden wir uns vor einem kleinen Tisch wieder, an dem eine orientalisch gekleidete Frau saß, die eine Glaskugel vor sich stehen hatte.

„Ich habe euch bereits erwartet", sagte sie mit rauchiger und irgendwie sinnlicher Stimme.

„Ich will zuerst", drängte Joanna und sah die Frau erwartungsvoll an. „Was muss ich tun?"

„Das kommt darauf an, was du von mir wissen möchtest."

„Ich will wissen, ob ich irgendwann auch auf die Sternenflotten Akademie gehe, so wie mein Dad. Ich will auch Ärztin werden und fremde Welten entdecken und …"

Die Frau nickte langsam, dann bedeutete sie Joanna an, sie solle ihre Hand an die Glaskugel legen. Ich beobachtete skeptisch, was da vor sich ging. Ich glaubte ebenso wenig wie Bones an diesen Unsinn.

„Ich sehe …", begann die Frau geheimnisvoll und löste Joannas Hand wieder von der Kugel, in die sie dann blickte, „einen jungen Mann mit Locken. Er trägt einen gelben Pullover, möglicherweise eine Uniform." Joanna hob kritisch eine Augenbraue. „Und da bist du. Er hält dich zärtlich im Arm. Er mag dich sehr."

„Äh", machte Joanna. „Bin ich Ärztin? Bin ich auf einem Raumschiff?"

„Ich sehe dich in einem blauen Kleid. Es hat dasselbe Muster, wie das des jungen Mannes. Es könnte eine Uniform sein."

„Was ist das für ein Kerl?", wandte ich mich nun doch auch an die Frau. „Was will er von Joanna?"

„Es ist ihr Liebster."

„Pfui." Joanna verzog das Gesicht. Mit ihren neun Jahren war ihr der Gedanke einfach noch zu absurd, dass sie irgendwann einen Liebsten haben würde.

Ich trat näher an Joanna heran und wollte sie gerade dazu bringen aufzustehen, als die Frau meine Hand ergriff und so herumdrehte, dass sie die Innenfläche im Blick hatte. „Ich sehe so viel Schmerz", hauchte sie dann.

„Das ist vorbei." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte meine Hand fortziehen, doch die Frau hielt sie mit erstaunlicher Kraft fest.

„Sie befinden sich an einem entscheidenden Wendepunkt in Ihrem Leben, junger Mann. Sie müssen nur den Mut aufbringen, das Risiko einzugehen. "

„Was denn für ein Risiko?", fragte ich widerwillig neugierig.

Sie blickte von meiner Handfläche auf und direkt in mein Gesicht. „Das Risiko sich fallen zu lassen."

„Ich bin heute schon gefallen. Dank dieser kleinen Brünetten hier, die unbedingt den Rocketlauncher probieren wollte." Ich zwinkerte Joanna zu, die mich entschuldigend ansah und dann grinste. Schließlich gelang es mir, meine Hand aus dem Griff der Frau zu lösen. „Lass uns gehen, Jojo. Ich bekomme Hunger, und dein Dad wird sicher auch schon ungeduldig warten."

„Denken Sie an meine Worte", hörte ich die Frau noch rufen, ehe Joanna und ich das Zelt verließen.

„Und, Baby, hast du etwas Bedeutendes über deine Zukunft von der Wahrsagerin erfahren?", fragte Bones, während er uns beiden die Tür zu einem kleinen Restaurant aufhielt.

„Nö. Die hat irgendwas von einem Liebsten erzählt. Wen interessiert sowas schon. Ich wollte wissen, ob ich Ärztin werde. Davon hat sie nichts gesagt." Joanna machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie enttäuscht von der Wahrsagerin war.

Mir jedoch gingen die Worte der Frau kaum noch aus dem Kopf.

Ich saß Bones während des gemeinsamen Essens gegenüber und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er Joanna dabei half den Hummer aufzubrechen.

Irgendwann sah Bones mich mit erhobener Braue an und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich ihn praktisch angestarrt hatte. „Worüber lächelst du?", erkundigte er sich amüsiert und neugierig zugleich, während er sich den Daumen in den Mund steckte, um den Fleischsaft abzulecken.

Ich zuckte die Schultern und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, versuchte nichts Sinnliches in Bones' Geste zu sehen, was mir nur schwer gelingen wollte. Die Erkenntnis, dass dies der schönste Valentinstag war, den ich je gehabt hatte, ließ das Lächeln in meinem Gesicht zu einem Grinsen anwachsen. „Ich bin einfach glücklich, das ist alles."

Bones nickte langsam und lächelte dann sanft, fast schon wissend.

Ich frischte mein Lächeln auf und brach meinem eigenen Hummer auf, ehe ich mich hungrig über das saftige Fleisch hermachte, das sich unter dem Panzer verbarg.

 **Schritt Fünf – Make a wish**

Die Zeit an der Akademie verflog so unglaublich schnell, ich konnte kaum glauben, dass wir uns bereits auf die Prüfungen des ersten Jahres vorbereiteten. Gary versuchte mich oft abzulenken und vor die Tür zu locken, Bones war das Gegenteil und half mir zu lernen. Er wusste, wie wichtig es mir war Pike nicht zu enttäuschen. Ich hatte schließlich großspurig verkündet, dass ich meinen Abschluss nach drei Jahren machen würde. Nachdem Bones ohnehin bereits ein abgeschlossenes Medizinstudium vorzuweisen hatte, würden wir gemeinsam unser Offizierspatent bekommen. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, ich bestand sämtliche Prüfungen des kommenden Vierteljahres mit Auszeichnung.

Gary war der Ansicht, ich würde zu verbissen daran arbeiten ein Musteroffizier zu werden. Ich konnte ihm nicht sagen, was noch alles dahinter steckte. Dass es nicht nur um das Versprechen ging, das ich Pike gab, sondern dass ich mir auch in den Kopf gesetzt hatte ein Offizier zu werden auf den mein Vater stolz gewesen wäre.

Und so fand ich mich wieder einmal damit konfrontiert Gary zu erklären, dass mir nicht nach einer Party zumute war. Er saß auf meinem Schreibtisch, die Arme vor der muskulösen Brust verschränkt und sah mich zweifelnd an. „Das ist nicht irgendeine Party, Jim. Sie ist für dich. Der ganze Campus wird da sein."

„Mir ist nicht nach feiern, Gary, ehrlich. Ich hab so viel zu tun."

Gary kratzte sich an der rechten Augenbraue und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Es ist dein Geburtstag, Jim. Wie kannst du da lieber in deinem Zimmer rumhängen und lernen?"

Ich seufzte leise. Eigentlich wusste Gary, warum mir an meinem Geburtstag nicht nach feiern zumute war. Oder besser gesagt, er sollte es wissen. Ich fühlte mich nur absolut nicht in der Stimmung, es ihm zu erläutern. Ich wollte nur, dass er ging, damit ich mich in meinen Büchern vergraben konnte.

Bisher hatte mich Finnegan oft davon abgehalten zu lernen. Er war nahezu besessen davon gewesen, mir das Leben an der Akademie so schwer und sogar unangenehm wie möglich zu machen. Allerdings hatte er es mit seinen Scherzen in der letzten Zeit so sehr übertrieben, dass Pike ihn kurzerhand rausgeworfen hatte. Das Zimmer war seltsam leer ohne Zimmergenossen, aber auf eine entspannende Art und Weise. Dumm nur, dass Gary seitdem noch viel öfter zu mir kam. Er hatte kein eigenes Zimmer nur für sich allein und so hoffte er, dass er ab und an ein Mädchen hierher bringen und mit ihr allein sein konnte.

„Führe mich nicht in Versuchung, Gary. Ich hab dank Finnegan so viel nachzuholen, dass ich kaum weiß wo mir der Kopf steht." Ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und deutete auf die vielen Bücher, Notizen und PADDs, die quer über meinem Schreibtisch verteilt lagen.

Gary presste frustriert resignierend die Lippen aufeinander. „Falls du doch nachkommen willst, wir sind im Club47." Langsam erhob er sich von meinem Tisch und gab die Notizen wieder frei, der er mit seinem Hintern verdeckt hatte. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Jim."

„Danke", lächelte ich. Ich wusste, dass er enttäuscht von mir war und dass er mich zunehmend für einen Langweiler hielt. Ich hatte mich anfangs viel öfter mit ihm getroffen, um mit ihm durch die Clubs zu ziehen. Je besser ich mich jedoch mit Bones verstand, umso weniger Zeit verbrachte ich mit Gary. Und obwohl mir bewusst war, dass ich mich Gary gegenüber unfair verhielt, fühlte ich mich einfach wohler in Bones' Gegenwart.

„Grüß McCoy von mir", rief er über seine Schulter, als er bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür war.

Wie kam er nur darauf, dass ich Bones noch sehen würde? Es war bereits nach zehn am Abend. Bones hatte eine Frühschicht in der Krankenstation gehabt und schlief vermutlich längst. „Werde ich, wenn ich ihn morgen sehe", erwiderte ich daher und zuckte leicht verwundert die Schultern.

„Ja, sicher", grummelte Gary nahezu unverständlich und ließ die Tür hinter sich zugleiten, ohne sich nochmals umzusehen.

Offenbar glaubte er mir nicht.

Kaum zwanzig Minuten später ertönte das Türsignal erneut und riss mich unsanft aus meinem Studium. So würde ich sicher nicht bestehen. „Herein." Ich wusste, dass ich genervt und unfreundlich klang, aber ich war zu müde um mir und meinem ungebetenen Gast etwas vorzumachen.

Bones kam herein, beide Hände hinter dem Rücken und holte dann eine Flasche Kentucky Bourbon hervor, um dessen Hals eine silberne Schleife gebunden war. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Jim." Noch ehe ich etwas erwidern konnte, warf er mir die Flasche entgegen, die ich geistesgegenwärtig auffing. „Ich hab eine Stunde im Club47 auf dich gewartet. Gary kam ganz zerknirscht, um mir zu sagen, dass du heute lieber lernen würdest."

„Also hast du dir gedacht, es sei eine gute Idee herzukommen, um mich dabei zu stören?" Ich stellte die Flasche auf meinem Schreibtisch ab.

„Weißt du, als ich dir sagte, du müsstest mehr für einen guten Abschluss lernen, habe ich nicht gemeint, dass du dich für den Rest des Semesters in deinem Zimmer einsperren und sämtliche Sozialkontakte abbrechen sollst." Bones kam näher, wobei er die linke Hand immer noch hinter seinem Rücken verborgen hielt.

„Versteckst du da ein Hypo, um mich zu betäuben und gewaltsam auf die Party zu schleppen?", fragte ich und deutete mit einem Nicken auf das, was er hinter seinem Rücken hielt.

Er grinste und wackelte einen Moment mit der rechen Augenbraue. „Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee."

Ich zweifelte nicht daran, dass ihm der Gedanke tatsächlich gefiel. Er hatte eine fast schon morbide Vorliebe dafür entwickelt mir diese Dinger in den Hals zu rammen und grinste dabei immer so frech.

„Seit wann bist du so versessen drauf, dass ich feiere?", fragte ich nach einem längeren Moment.

Bones schien einen Augenblick darüber nachzudenken, ehe er mich ernst ansah. „Sieh mal, Jim, ich weiß, dass heute der Todestag deines Vaters ist und dass du deshalb vermutlich keine große Lust hast zu feiern." Ich hob nur die Brauen. Das hörte sich stark nach einem Aber an und ich wollte Bones die Gelegenheit geben es auszusprechen. „Deine Freunde denken heute jedoch nicht an deinen Vater, weißt du. Sie kannten ihn schließlich nicht. Sie mögen dafür dich und wollen heute feiern, dass es dich gibt."

Ich schloss die Augen, als ich mir seine Worte durch den Kopf gehen ließ und ehe ich Bones wieder direkt ansah. „Meine Geburtstage waren bisher immer scheiße, Bones. Als ich noch klein war, war dieser eine Tag im Jahr ein regelrechter Alptraum gewesen. Als ich älter wurde, habe ich ihn vorzugsweise im Vollrausch hinter mich gebracht. Dieses Jahr habe ich einfach beschlossen, diesen Tag zu ignorieren und etwas für meine Zukunft zu tun, um irgendwann vielleicht genauso heldenhaft in die Geschichte einzugehen wie mein Vater."

„Als ein Captain, der viel zu jung stirbt?" Bones' Stirn war von besorgten Falten durchzogen, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein ungläubiges Flüstern.

„Wenn ich als Held sterbe …" Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Dann wäre meine Mutter vielleicht stolz auf mich."

Ich konnte Bones ansehen, dass er sich beherrschen musste mir seine ersten Gedanken, die ihm zweifellos durch den Kopf gingen, entgegenzuschleudern. „Solange ich es verhindern kann, wirst du ganz sicher nicht jung sterben."

Wir sahen uns für einen sehr langen Moment an, dann tippte ich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Flasche. „Danke für den Bourbon. Wir machen ihn irgendwann zusammen auf. Jetzt würde ich gerne weiter lernen."

„An jedem anderen Tag helfe ich dir gerne dabei zu lernen und frage dich auch ab. Heute jedoch nicht, Jim. Ich weiß nicht, was plötzlich mit dir los ist, aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass du dich heute hier allein verkriechst."

„Bones … Bitte." Warum musste er es mir so schwer machen? Es war nicht so, dass ich ihn nicht gern hier hatte. Ganz und gar nicht. Ihn auf Abstand zu halten war für mich jedoch die einzige Möglichkeit, mich emotional von ihm zu distanzieren. Die letzten Monate waren zu intensiv gewesen, zu offensichtlich. Selbst Finnegan hatte herausgefunden, dass ich mehr für Bones empfand als platonische Zuneigung. Ich wollte unsere Freundschaft nicht riskieren.

„In Ordnung", erwiderte Bones und förderte eine kleine Torte hinter seinem Rücken hervor, auf der eine Kerze brannte. „Dann wünsch dir wenigstens noch etwas, ehe ich verschwinde."

„Du hast mir eine Torte besorgt?" Ich konnte es kaum fassen. Sie sah unscheinbar aus, war lediglich von einer dicken Sahneschicht ummantelt. Eigentlich sah sie nicht besonders schön aus und ich fragte mich, nach was sie wohl schmeckte und was sich unter der Sahneschicht verbarg.

Bones zuckte die Schultern. „Sie ist selbstgemacht. Ich bin nicht gut darin. Meine Mutter kann das wesentlich besser. Aber ich fand, dass die Torte zu dir passen sollte." Er lächelte etwas verlegen. „Wünsch dir was", bat er mich dann erneut.

„Passend zu mir?" Ich sah von der Torte zu Bones auf und wieder auf die Torte. So sah mich Bones? Wie eine schlichte Sahnetorte, ohne Deko, ohne Zuckerguss?

„Na los, wünsch dir was, ehe die Kerze ganz runter gebrannt ist."

Ich bemühte mich, den Gedanken daran loszuwerden, dass Bones mich mit einer unscheinbaren Sahnetorte verglich. Ein Wunsch … Da gab es in der Tat etwas, das ich mir von Herzen wünschte und das nur durch ein Wunder in Erfüllung gehen konnte. Ich holte Luft und blies die Kerze aus, während Bones mir mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln dabei zusah.

„War doch nicht so schwer, oder?", hörte ich ihn sagen, ehe ich wieder zu ihm auf und ihm direkt in die Augen sah.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, war es nicht."

„Möchtest du die Torte nicht wenigstens versuchen?"

Bones versuchte Zeit zu schinden, ohne Zweifel. Doch wie könnte ich ihm je einen Wunsch ausschlagen? Ich lächelte und holte Servietten – da ich keine Teller hatte - ein Messer und Gabeln aus Plastik. Bones sah mir schweigend dabei zu, wie ich die Torte anschnitt und behutsam das erste Stück daraus löste. So unscheinbar die Torte von außen ausgesehen hatte, so vielschichtig war sie im Innern. „Wow, die sieht ja umwerfend aus", gestand ich dann und gab das erste Stück an Bones weiter, ehe ich mir selbst eines herausschnitt.

„Ich sage ja, sie ist wie du." Ich konnte Bones nur sprachlos anschauen. „Nach außen wirkst du auch total normal. Und so sehen dich die anderen eben. Daher machen sich die wenigsten Leute die Mühe hinter die Fassade zu schauen, weil sie glauben, dass es den Aufwand nicht wert ist. Aber ich habe in den letzten Monaten eine ganze Menge über dich gelernt, Jim."

„Also, so siehst du mich?", fragte ich und sah von dem Stück Torte in meiner Hand zu Bones.

„Ja, so sehe ich dich. Und ich weiß, dass du heute Abend nicht allein sein möchtest. Du möchtest keine große Party, weil ein Teil von dir traurig ist und viele schlimme Erinnerungen mit diesem Tag verbindet. Und ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass du deshalb keinen Grund siehst zu feiern." Ich konnte nur nicken. „Aber ich möchte heute gerne darauf anstoßen, dass alles, was dir – und auch mir –widerfahren ist, uns hierher geführt hat. Und ich finde, dass das eine gute Sache ist. Außerdem bin ich selbst Vater und kann daher mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, dass dein alter Herr gewollt hätte, dass du dein Leben genießt und Spaß hast. Kein Vater wünscht sich, dass sein Kind am eigenen Geburtstag in Melancholie versinkt anstatt zu feiern."

Was Bones zu mir sagte, berührte mich und es war gut, dass er sich nicht so leicht hatte abwimmeln lassen wie Gary. „Ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe, Bones. Danke."

Er nickte nur, dann schien ihm plötzlich etwas einzufallen. „Hast du saubere Gläser?"

„Nein und das weißt du auch. Nicht jeder hat eine eigene Küchenzeile wie du." Ich hätte in die Gemeinschaftsküche gehen können, um Gläser zu besorgen, aber dort roch es oft so seltsam, dass mir übel wurde. Besonders wenn die Andorianer kochten. Und wer konnte schon sagen, ob das Geschirr dort auch wirklich sauber war? Nein, die Gemeinschaftsküche wollte ich bisher nie nutzen.

„Also, ich hab saubere Gläser und auch richtige Teller", sagte er und zwinkerte mir dabei fast schon provokant zu.

Ich musterte ihn einen Moment. Wahrscheinlich bildete ich es mir nur ein, aber ich hatte den Eindruck, Bones würde mit mir flirten. „Sag mal …", begann ich und wählte meine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht, „versuchst du mich zu verführen."

Bones nahm mir die Serviette mit der Torte aus der Hand. „Gut möglich", lächelte er dann. „Was ist, kommst du mit zu mir?"

Ich erhob mich aus meinem Stuhl. „Wir gehen aber wirklich zu dir. Du schleppst mich jetzt nicht auf diese Party, oder?"

„Damit die ganzen Banausen den treuren Bourbon trinken, den sie nicht von billigstem Fusel unterscheiden können?" Bones schüttelte den Kopf und legte mir einen Arm um die Schultern.

Ich schnappte mir die restliche Torte und den Bourbon. „In Ordnung, lass uns zu dir gehen."

Wir saßen vor der Couch an dem kleinen Glastisch, aßen Torte und tranken Bourbon. Eine erstaunliche Kombination, die besser schmeckte, als ich mir hätte vorstellen können. Die Süße der Torte wurde wunderbar von der Schärfe des Bourbons ausgeglichen.

„Das passt unerwartet gut zusammen", ließ ich Bones wissen und stieß erneut mein Glas gegen seins.

„Gegensätze ziehen sich an", erwiderte er und hatte dabei ein kleines Glitzern seinen Augen.

Ich hielt seinen Blick fest und fragte mich, wie er das meinte. Wir waren auch sehr gegensätzlich. Ob er darauf anspielte? Und wenn er mich mit der Torte verglich, war er dann der Bourbon?

In dem Moment war es beinahe als bliebe die Zeit stehen. Ich wollte, dass sie stehen blieb, wollte diesen Augenblick für immer festhalten.

„Bones …" Ich wollte es ihm sagen. Ich wollte ihm so unendlich gerne sagen, wie viel er mir inzwischen bedeutete. Es lag mir auf der Zunge, aber ich brachte den Mut nicht auf, es auch auszusprechen.

Er nahm mir schließlich den Bourbon aus der Hand und stellte ihn auf dem Tisch ab. Dabei berührten sich unsere Finger für einen allzu flüchtigen Augenblick. Diese winzige Berührung reichte schon aus, mir Schmetterlinge im Bauch zu verursachen.

Bones strahlte eine Ruhe aus, die mich zunehmend nervöser machte. Er wusste es, da bestand kein Zweifel mehr. Er war klug genug, um eins und eins zusammen zu zählen. Seine Finger umschlossen mein Handgelenk und sein Daumen fand meinen Puls. Das Lächeln, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, war die pure Zufriedenheit, dennoch wusste ich, dass er sich keineswegs über mich lustig machte.

„Ich wollte warten, bis du etwas sagst oder tust, Jim. Aber ich habe keine Geduld mehr, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

Ich schluckte schwer und spürte, wie mein Adamsapfel dabei auf und ab sprang.

Bones rückte dichter zu mir auf, bis ich seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Während er sprach, konnte ich nur vollkommen hypnotisiert auf seine Lippen sehen.

„Falls ich deine Signale missverstanden hab, halte mich auf", bat er flüsternd und kam dabei noch näher.

Aufhalten. Niemals. Niemals.

Er schloss seine Augen, einen Sekundenbruchteil bevor sich unsere Lippen berührten und ich tat es ihm gleich. Ich verschmolz ganz und gar in diesem Kuss, der mir einen warmen Schauer über die Wirbelsäule jagte, nur um in meinen Lenden in Flammen aufzugehen.

Es war schließlich die Erkenntnis, dass ich ein feiger Idiot war, die mir in jenem kostbaren Moment durch den Verstand zuckte. Es war leicht mutig zu sein, wenn nichts auf dem Spiel stand.

Wenn es drauf ankam, war Bones sehr viel mutiger als ich. Dadurch ergänzten wir uns ganz wunderbar.

~fin


End file.
